A device with a camera that can be fastened, for example, to a trunk lid of a vehicle, which is used for image acquisition of the outside area of the vehicle is disclosed in DE 10 2007 052 402.3. For example, such cameras can be used in assisted parking of the vehicles. The camera generates an image of the outside area, especially a rear view of the vehicle for the vehicle driver on a monitor within the vehicle compartment, which represents a significant support for the driver.
It is known to mount such cameras within a mounting module on different vehicle locations, like the trunk lid of a vehicle.